paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight-Errant
"I am thankful to the Lord for my mission!" :- Knight-Errant Tactical Analysis * Children of St John: The Knight-Errant is the simplest fighter of the Crusaders, a young and enthusiastic templar knight eager to fight for their God. Their old but renovated single-shot rifle is still reliable for taking shots at those hostile to the Lord's (and the Talon's) will. * Stunning Revelation: In addition to their rifle, the Knights-Errant use hand mortars that fire stun grenades capable of stunning groups of infantry. * Flight from Sin: Along with their weapons, the Knights-Errant use thermobaric jets that can help them escape the worst of combat situations in a pinch. As the jumps are short, they cannot be used to bypass terrain. * Service is a lifetime deed: While their Talon Steel armour affords them protection and makes them immune to crushing, their relative inexperience in actual combat can prove fatal combined with the need to reload after each shot, and masses of enemies will spell trouble. Background Ever since the founding of the Templar Knights, the younger members have to spend years in training before they are ready for combat. The novices who have just been educated and have not yet experienced a fraction of the battles they will endure are called Knights-Errant. Named after the medieval knights of fairytales wandering the earth searching for battles to prove themselves, these young men will likewise have to prove themselves on the battlefield to call themselves true Templars. And just as the knights-errant of the stories fought for the woman of their dreams, these men fight for the Lord in their hearts and souls, dedicating every victory to Him. Entering combat with the 19th century rifle handed to them upon completing the trials endured in the training quarters on the ancient Templar stronghold of Malta, the years of training remedies the Knights'-Errant lack of tests on the field itself, and they can tear holes in the most armoured enemies thanks to their skillful usage of the enhanced single-shot rifle, a weapon that, thanks to careful enhancements, is on par with modern day assault rifles in spite of its age. Even numerically superior foes can encounter difficulty thanks to the hand mortars these soldiers carry, still capable of lobbing their payloads of blinding stun grenades in spite of their age. While any Knight-Errant would answer those who asked about their utmost goal, before shooting them for knowing the knight's identity as a Templar, that it is to prove themselves worthy as soldiers of God, they are also equipped with thermobaric jets that can transport them a small distance quickly in times of trouble. While it is cowardly to flee a battle, sometimes it has to be done for the greater good, and to allow further service to the Lord in the future. Upon proving themselves skilful and experienced, not to mention having outlived their enemies, they will progress up the Templar and Talon ranks and take up other arms to serve their duty. Just the Stats Category:Units